363rd Rifle Division (Soviet Union)
|allegiance= |branch= Red Army |type= Division |role= Infantry |size= |garrison= |battles= Battles of Rzhev Sychevka-Vyasma Offensive Operation Soviet invasion of Manchuria | decorations = |notable_commanders= Col. Karp Vasilevich Sviridov Col. Savva Dmitrievich Pechenenko | image_size = |current_commander= }} The 363rd Rifle Division formed in August, 1941, as a standard Red Army rifle division, in the Sverdlovsk Oblast. It may be considered a "sister" division to the 361st Rifle Division. After forming, it was assigned to the 30th Army, and played a role in the near-encirclement of the German 9th Army around Rzhev in the winter counteroffensive of 1941-42. In recognition of its tactical successes it was reorganized as the 22nd Guards Rifle Division in March, 1942. A new 363rd was formed in November, 1944, in the far east of the USSR. It saw very limited action during the Soviet invasion of Manchuria in August, 1945, primarily in a pursuit and exploitation role. 1st Formation The division began forming in August, 1941 in the Urals Military DistrictWalter S. Dunn, Jr., Stalin's Keys to Victory, Stackpole Books, Mechanicsburg, PA, 2006, p. 78 in the Sverdlovsk Oblast. Its basic order of battle was as follows: * 1205th Rifle Regiment * 1207th Rifle Regiment * 1209th Rifle Regiment * 926th Artillery Regiment Col. Karp Vasilevich Sviridov was not assigned to command of the division until September 25, but he would continue in command through the existence of this formation. It spent about three months in the Urals forming and training.Charles C. Sharp, "Red Tide", Soviet Rifle Divisions Formed From June to December 1941, Soviet Order of Battle World War II, Vol. IX, Nafziger, 1996, pp. 94-95 In December the division was assigned to the 30th Army, in Kalinin Front.Sharp, "Red Tide", p. 95 Beginning on January 8, 1942, this Army took part in the Sychevka-Vyasma Offensive Operation, which was planned "to encircle, and then capture or destroy the enemy's entire Mozhaisk - Gzhatsk - Vyasma grouping",Svetlana Gerasimova, The Rzhev Slaughterhouse, ed. & trans. S. Britton, Helion & Co., Ltd., Solihull, UK, 2013, pp. 26-27 that is, what later became known as the Rzhev salient. 30th Army operated mostly north and northwest of Rzhev itself, and the 363rd advanced over 30km in early January, driving the German forces out of several villages and small towns in the area. The division was recognized for its achievements in this counteroffensive on March 17th when it became the 22nd Guards Rifle Division, the same day that the 361st became the 21st Guards.Sharp, "Red Tide", p. 95 2nd Formation It was not until November 25, 1944, that a new 363rd was formed, this time in the 35th Army of the Far Eastern Front. It was under the command of Col. Savva Dmitrievich Pechenenko until at least September 3, 1945. Its order of battle was as follows: *395th Rifle Regiment *404th Rifle Regiment *488th Rifle Regiment *501st Artillery Regiment *187th Antitank Battalion *468th SU Battalion (13 SU-76s) *50th Sapper BattalionSharp, "Red Swarm", Soviet Rifle Divisions Formed From 1942 to 1945, Soviet Order of Battle World War II, Vol. X, Nafziger, 1996, p. 129 The division spent its entire career in 35th Army. It is shown in the order of battle for January 1, is not present on February 1, but reappears as of March 1, remaining there until August.Combat Composition of the Soviet Army, 1945, pp. 39, 74, 109, 187 When the Soviet invasion of Manchuria began that month, 35th Army was in the 1st Far Eastern Front, attacking the Hutou Fortified Region. The 363rd played little role in attacking the fortifications, and it mostly served as a mobile pursuit force aided by its battalion of SU-76s.Sharp, "Red Swarm", p. 129 Along with the 35th Army headquarters, it was disbanded in late September 1945 in accordance with the order that established the Primorsky Military District. References Citations Bibliography * }} * 1945|p=278|ref=none}} External links *Karp Vasilevich Sviridov 363 Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946